Lo que mas deseo
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: Desde su regreso al mundo de sus recuerdos, Atem siente como que algo le hace falta...que puede hacer para que ese sentimiento desparezca...necesita mirarla una vez mas...atemxanzu para quienes ya leyeron mi fic de en mi hogar es lo que vivió atem
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, de nuevo yo ahora llego con mi segundo fic de yugioh, bueno solo puedo decir que para aquellos que ya han leído "EN MI HOGAR" esta historia les respondera algunas dudas, pues es el mismo fic, pero desde el punto de vista de Atem, lo que sintió, lo que vio, lo que deseo…antes de que acabara la historia n n..bueno espero les guste. YU-GI-OH no me pertenece….es de la mente brillande del gran Kazuki Takahashi**

**Lo que más deseo.**

Hace no mucho tiempo que pasó, pero me sigue afectando como en aquel día; el ver su rostro y no poder decirle lo que realmente siento por ella.

Mi nombre es Atem, y mi historia no es nada común, tal vez si la escuchan podrían llamarme loco o incluso podrían reírse de mí, pero eso a mi no me molesta por que solo se que fue real y con eso me basta.

Yo, Atem viví en el antiguo Egipto y no como cualquier persona, de hecho yo fui un poderoso faraón que salvó al mundo de fuerzas oscuras y peligrosas en distintas ocasiones gracias al poder de los artículos del milenio; pero un día un poder mucho mayor al mió apareció y de alguna manera hice que mi alma mortal se encerrará en lo que mi difunto padre llamaba: "El rompecabezas del milenio". Durante largo tiempo estuve dormido, pero un día una extraña fuerza me hizo despertar, mis recuerdos no estaban, todos habían sido borrados y fue así como los conocí: Yugi, Anzu, Katsuya y Hiroto eran sus nombres, y ellos fueron quienes me permitieron disfrutar nuevamente de la vida.

Yugi era un chico de un corazón noble y tranquilo, el fue quien me permitió ver al mundo a través de sus ojos, para mi el siempre será mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

Katsuya y Hiroto me apoyaron siempre sin dudar y me mostraron a su manera tan especial que tan unidos eran y que tan buenos amigos podíamos ser, también estaba…

Anzu, ella era…era la persona más maravillosa que pude conocer, me enseño que la vida esta repleta de cosas de mucho más valor que el mismo oro, cosas como: la amistad, la confianza y… el amor; sentimiento que pude gozar gracias a ella.

Pero no logré estar al lado de mis amigos por que después de todas nuestras aventuras, todo llegó a su fin aquel día…

Recuperé mis recuerdos después de que los muchachos y yo vinimos a Egipto. Yugi y yo habíamos llevado acabo el duelo que me permitiría descansar, y mi pequeño amigo fue el vencedor pero ambos sabíamos mejor que nadie que ese era nuestro último duelo, nuestro último momento juntos.

Yugi tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle con gratitud y mirar a todos mis amigos, quienes intentaban esconder al igual que yo su sufrimiento, uno a uno me despedí pero entonces me di cuenta que esa era la ultima vez que vería a Anzu y eso me causo mucho pesar, al acercarme a ella no pude contener mis deseos de tomar su mano solo una vez más

Anzu ¡Gracias! Anzu tu siempre me diste fuerzas suficientes para continuar, te agradezco tanto lentamente acaricie su mano y la mire a los ojos.

Ella me mostraba que en su interior había dolor y eso era algo que ambos compartíamos y que yo no podía soportar, no en ella ya que siempre me gusto verla alegre, mi corazón sintió una carga mayor, una carga que representaba el verla sufrir en ese momento, deseaba decirle algo lo que fuera pero no lo lograba, algo en mi me detenía la mire fijamente pero me dio a entender que todo iba estar bien al mostrarme una vez más su calida sonrisa.

¡No tienes por que agradecerme nada, solamente quiero que recuerdes que siempre serás parte de nuestro equipo y que todos tenemos un lazo de amistad que nos une! Explico tranquila como siempre mientras señalaba aquel pequeño cartucho que colgaba de mi cuello.

¡No importa en donde estés tu siempre tendrás nuestra amistad! En mi boca se dibujo una sonrisa, era cierto no importaba que tan lejos estuviera de ellos, siempre estaríamos juntos.

Poco tiempo después me encontraba frente al portal que me llevaría a mi época pero aun sentía miedo de alejarme de ellos, un miedo muy grande pero camine hacía la entrada con determinación, sin embargo, deseé con toda mi alma poder decirle algo más a la chica que tanto me apoyo y mi deseo se cumplió

_Muchísimas gracias Anzu, cuídate, te estaré protegiendo siempre por que tu…tu… tu me ayudaste en muchas cosas, jamás cambies que cumplas tu sueño Anzu _dije en voz baja y esto llegó hasta los oídos de mí querida amiga

¡No nos olvides! fue lo que recibí como respuesta de Anzu, volví la mirada y sonreí, después todo se oscureció.

Esa fue la última vez que los vi, a pasado un par de semana desde entonces y aunque no es mucho tiempo, me ha parecido una eternidad…


	2. ina desagradable sorpresa

**Hola aquí Hime reportandose n n**

**Lamento las confusiones pero como aun soy novata en esto de subir los capitulos se me olvida escribir lo que debo escribir o.o..(caida anime) jeje aquí el segundo capitulo**

**Una desagradable sorpresa**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación real haciendo que el joven faraón despertará, lentamente abrió sus ojos violetas y se levantó, camino y fue hasta el balcón para ver su reino como lo hacía cada mañana.

En las calles del hermoso Egipto, la gente colocaba sus negocios en el pequeño mercado, los niños corrían por la calles mientras reían, el faraón sintió mucho orgullo al ver lo que ocurría en su época

¡Este es mi hogar! Dijo Atem mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Pero la sonrisa se borró casi tan pronto como se formó, ya que a pesar de estar en su hogar, el faraón sentía como que no era lo correcto, sentía un gran vació en su pecho, un vació que se había formado en cuanto se separo de ellos.

El chico miró al cielo y quiso sujetar algo, algo pequeño que colgaba de su cuello

¿Que? Exclamo alarmado el faraón al notar que el cartucho que acostumbraba a tener consigo no estaba, busco por todos lados

¿En donde esta? Atem miró desesperado hacia la cama, y con una sonrisa y un suspiro descubrió que el dije se encontraba en una de sus almohadas

Debió caerse de mi cuello mientras dormía

Atem sujeto el cartucho con mucho cuidado, como si fuera muy frágil e importante, luego solo lo paso por su cuello y lo colocó en su lugar mientras sonreía, luego lo miró y sujeto con fuerza mientras lo pegaba a su corazón

¡Tan poco tiempo, y sin embargo me parece que fue hace mucho! Atem miró el cartucho en la palma de la mano

Yugi

Susurró mientras su voz se llenaba de pesar

¡Como me gustaría verlos de nuevo! Yugi, Katsuya, Hiroto y…

El faraón regreso al balcón y miró al cielo

...y Anzu ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento? Atem cerró los ojos mientras en su mente aparecía una imagen de sus amigos, tan unidos y alegres, tal y como los recordaba y deseaba que estuvieran en ese momento.

El chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había un intruso en su habitación

Los extraño, realmente los extraño mucho a to… ¡BUENOS DIAS FARAÓN! Exclamó una chica mientras abrazaba a Atem por la espalda, el faraón se sorprendió bastante.

¡Buenos días, Mana! Dijo el mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

La chica lo miró con sus ojos cafés y con una sonrisa alegre

¿Como entraste a mi cuarto, Mana? Dijo Atem mientras se fijaba que la puerta seguía cerrada, Mana sonrió con mayor fuerza.

¡Los hechiceros tenemos nuestros trucos, faraón! Agregó mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos, Atem sonrió

¡Por cierto, será mejor que bajes, Seth esta como loco buscándote! Dijo la chica mientras reía de una manera tranquila

¿Buscándome, pero por que? Atem sintió como si se hubiera metido en problemas.

Después de todo Seth era como su mano derecha en la época antigua y siempre mostraba una manera tan especial de tratarlo por ser el faraón, era muy respetuoso pero aun así había ocasiones en que le recordaba a su reencarnación, Seto Kaiba, Atem sonrió al recordar a Kaiba después de todo para él siempre fue un gran amigo.

Mana se percato de la sonrisa del faraón y suspiro

Te dejo para que te cambies, no vaya a ser que te pase como cuando éramos niños Atem no entendió nada de lo que la chica dijo ¿Qué pasó cuando eran niños?

Mana se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación real, pero en eso se quedo parada inmóvil y sonrió mientras volteaba de nuevo la vista a Atem

Estabas tan cansado que ni te diste cuenta que ibas a la ceremonia real en ropa de dormir Explicó de una manera burlona.

El rostro de Atem se ponía más rojo que un tomate

¡Qué… no puede ser ya recordé! Mana por favor ya basta, solamente tenía 9 años y… estaba muy cansado Mana rió con entusiasmo mientras Atem la miraba.

Poco después el también comenzó a reír, de pronto se detuvo y sintió ese vació que le lastimaba por dentro, se dio cuenta que tenía amigos en su época pero no era lo mismo que con sus otros compañeros.

Al poco rato Atem salía de su habitación, con su traje de faraón puesto, junto con sus dos posesiones más preciadas colgando de su cuello, el rompecabezas del milenio, que representaba lo que era y lo que debía hacer como faraón y el cartucho que simbolizaba el lazo que siempre lo mantendría unido a sus amigos.

El faraón bajaba las escaleras del palacio, pero al parecer no llegaba a ningún lado

¡No puede ser! tengo mas de una semana aquí y aun me pierdo ¡el palacio es muy grande! Atem dio muchas vueltas mientras apresuraba el paso.

Seth lo estaba esperando y el sabía mejor que nadie que al castaño no le gustaba esperar mucho, además Mana no le dijo por que lo buscaba, debía ser algo muy importante, para que enviarán a la chica a llamar al faraón, cuando el joven gobernante comenzó a correr recordó algo que le había pasado en el futuro junto con su gran amigo Yugi…

_Flash back _

¡No puede ser, me quedé dormido! Gritaba un pequeño de peinado puntiagudo mientras corría por la calle, con una rebanada de pan en una mano y la mochila en la otra.

¡Yami por que no me despertaste! Exclamo mientras se metía la rebanada de pan entera a la boca

_Yo te estaba llamando, pero cuando te levantaste me miraste y te volviste a acostar _ Dijo el espíritu del rompecabezas mientras miraba sonriente a su compañero que corría mucho más aprisa (Mmmm, esa excusa me suena muy familiar ¿A quien le pasa eso? Mmmm u u… a si ya me acorde n n…a Mi…je mejor continuo con el fan n nU)

¿En serio Yami? Debo prestar más atención Se disculpaba mientras veía al faraón que seguía sonriendo calidamente.

El pequeño iba corriendo tan aprisa que ni tiempo le dio de detenerse para evitar chocar con alguien, así que lo único que sintió fue el golpe y cuando cayó al suelo

¡AUCH! Lo lamento mucho no vi por don…Yugi Dijo una voz conocida

¿Qué… Anzu?el pequeño levanto la mirada y así era ahí estaba Anzu Mazaki en persona sentada en el suelo mientras sonreía

¡Buenos días! Saludo la chica mientras movía su mano animadamente, Yugi se apresuro y se puso de pie

¡Déjame ayudarte, Anzu!Exclamó mientras extendía su mano a la chica para que se pudiera levantar

_Todo indica que no eres el único que se levanto tarde hoy, eh Yugi_ Exclamó Atem con una sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que se sentía de poder ver a la chica y un leve rubor en sus mejillas

¡Gracias, Yugi! Dijo la ojiazul mientras sonreía

Creo que a ti también te costo levantarte temprano Anzu sonrió con mayor fuerza y con un leve tono de vergüenza en la voz

_Lo vez_ Atem reía mientras veía al pequeño con quien compartía cuerpo

_Así_ Yugi hablo para sus adentros mientras le sonreía a Atem de una forma vengativa.

El faraón no sabía que tramaba el pequeño

_Ya veremos quien será el que tendrá que correr_ Atem solo tuvo tiempo de mirar confundido mientras de repente aparecía en el lugar de Yugi, sujetando la mano de Anzu

¡QUE!… YUGI NO PUEDES… ESTO NO ES JUSTO… NO ESTABA PREPARA… Exclamó Atem en voz alta, pero entonces recordó que no estaba solo.

Al voltear le sorprendió mucho ver que Anzu sonreía con mayor fuerza, la chica tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, lo que ocasionó que el faraón se sorprendiera mucho

¡Buenos días, Yami! Anzu sonreía con calidez, la misma calidez que tanto le gustaba a Atem

¡Buenos días Anzu! Respondió el faraoncito mientras se sonrojaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba la mano de Anzu, lo que hizo que se pusiera mucho más rojo (¿se podía más? XD) el chico levanto la mirada y observo como su amiga le sonreía

¿Oye Anzu…yo…tu… y…Yugi y yo…bueno?Tartamudeaba el faraón mientras miraba al suelo.

Anzu comenzó a reír animadamente, lo que hizo que Atem la mirara confundido

¡Si Yami, yo ya sabía perfectamente que eras tu, mucho antes de que comenzaras a gritar! Explicó la ojiazul con una sonrisa, Atem no entendía como sabía ella lo que iba a preguntar

¿pero como sabías lo que yo…? Decidió sacarse de las dudas mientras miraba atónito a su amiga

Una corazonada Respondió tranquilamente la chica.

En eso Atem sintió como su corazón latía muy deprisa, que era esto, por que se sentía así cuando se encontraba al lado de Anzu, ¿Por qué? no entendía ¿por que?

espera un momento… Dijo la chica mientras recordaba algo

¿Que hora es? los dos chicos se miraron y pestañearon varias veces

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AY NO VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!!!!!!!!Gritaron los dos mientras corrían nuevamente para llegar a la escuela

¡Supongo que Yugi no esta muy preocupado! ¿Verdad? Dijo la joven con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, mientras sonreía al chico que corría a su lado

Pues, tal parece que esta muy divertido por vernos correr de esta manera Respondió el faraón mientras devolvía la sonrisa

_De hecho es mucho más divertido ver cuando te sonrojas por ver a Anzu_ Dijo el pequeño Yugi con una expresión picara en el rostro, Atem al oír lo que dijo su amigo se puso mucho más rojo que un tomate, a lo cual Anzu rió calmadamente…

¡No puedo creerlo! Decía Anzu desanimada mientras sujetaba unos baldes con agua, habían llegado10 minutos tarde a clases por lo que fueron castigados

después de todo lo que corrimos llegamos tarde Decía Yugi que había cambiado su lugar con el de Atem en cuanto llegaron a la escuela

Mi primer castigo, no puedo creerlo…Anzu suspiro y miró a la ventana que estaba frente a ellos, en eso Yugi sonrió

Y_ami, Yami me escuchas…_ Exclamó el pequeño para sus adentros

_¿Que sucede Yugi? _Respondió el espíritu mientras aparecía (claro que Yugi es el único que lo ve OK)

_Que... bueno...yo… _Decía el chico mientras miraba a su otro yo

_Ya dime que ocurre, Yugi _Se apresuró a decir el faraón mientras sonreía

_que te parece si tomas mi lugar _Exclamó Yugi mientras sonreía, Atem no entendía que quería decir su compañero

_Por que habría de tomar tu lugar, si fue a ti a quien castiga…_Pero el espíritu no pudo acabar por que cuando menos se había dado cuenta ya estaba parado a un lado de Anzu sujetando unos baldes llenos de agua.

Atem parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido mientras comprendía la situación

_¡YUGI, QUE HACES! _Grito en su mente el faraón mientras veía a su compañero reír

_Pues, que parece que hago_ Dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras sonreía picaramente a su otro yo

_te dejo el camino libre para que puedas estar solo con Anzu_

Atem se puso rojo al escuchar la repuesta de su amigo

¡_Pero que es lo que dices! _Exclamó para sus adentros mientras ocasionaba que el pequeño Yugi riera más

_Vamos _Dijo Yugi mientras secaba las lagrimas que había en sus ojos y miraba a su amigo

_Ahora me vas a negar que te gusta Anzu, sabes que no puedes esconderme nada _

Atem se quedaba quieto sin saber que responder mientras en su cara había un visible rubor, era cierto por más que quisiera no podría esconderle a Yugi lo que sentía, después de todo el pequeñín lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso todas esas ocasiones en las que lo dejaba solo con la hermosa chica de ojos azules, su amigo había intentado que el chico se declarase pero como podría hacerlo.

Atem miró el rostro de Anzu y al notarla como siempre tan simple, tan calida, tan linda no pudo evitar ponerse rojo… en eso la chica volteo su cara y le sonrío. Atem tomo todo el castigo de Yugi (lo que al pequeño no le molesto) solamente para pasar tiempo con ella.

_Fin flash back_

Atem sonrió mientras su larga capa de faraón se ondulaba por el viento, aun no llegaba donde el sacerdote Seth y sabia que si no se apresuraba el castaño se molestaría, entonces comenzó a apresurar más el paso

¡Al fin, este lugar si lo recuerdo!

Atem corría con mayor velocidad, el pasillo estaba llegando a su fin, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Si, tal parece que no haré enojar a Seth de su boca salió una pequeña risa mientras daba rápidamente la vuelta a la derecha, para continuar con el siguiente corredor ( son muchos)

¡CUIDADO!

El faraón iba tan aprisa que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

Atem había cerrado los ojos antes de sentir el impacto, se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas, el chico abrió lentamente los ojos para ver que había pasado…su mirada se perdió en un hermoso rostro, un rostro que le parecía tan familiar

No puede ser...

Atem había chocado con una chica.

Ella se encontraba debajo de él mientras que Atem la acorralaba contra el suelo, su piel era de un color crema, muy distinto al de la gente que vive en Egipto, su cabello era castaño largo hasta los hombros, la chica abrió sus ojos para ver a su opresor, Atem se sorprendió esos ojos que estaban delineados de un color negro eran de un tono azul tan hermoso como el color del mar

An…

Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, como era posible, la estaba viendo otra vez, a esa chica que conoció y que de alguna forma cautivo su corazón.

La chica solo lo miró tenía una expresión confundida, tal parecía no entender aun lo ocurrido, fue cuando la joven lo miró, Atem sintió helar la sangre cuando la chica lo observo

An… Anzu…

Atem al fin pudo pronunciar ese nombre que había estado en su corazón, así era estaba viendo la viva imagen de Anzu Mazaki, pero… ¿Cómo?

La chica de pronto abrió sus ojos lo más que podía, y en ellos una expresión de miedo se dio a conocer, Atem se levanto tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta cuando se había puesto de pie (quien dijo que no era bueno en los deportes, a no ese era Yugi je XD)

¿Estas bien?

El faraón extendió su mano para ayudar a la joven a ponerse de pie, pero de pronto ella se incorporó sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, traía un vestido sin mangas y más arriba de las rodillas, estaba muy maltratado

¿Estas…?

Atem volvió a preguntar, de pronto la chica se dejo caer a los pies del faraón mientras hacía una reverencia, lo que dejo confundido a este, de la boca de Atem no salía palabra alguna ¿Qué estaba pasando, por que esa chica actuaba así? Entonces pudo ver algo que hizo que se sorprendiera más, en sus brazos y piernas se podían ver rasguños y cicatrices…entonces Atem lo entendió esa chica era… una esclava.

**Conitinuara..**

**Muejajaj bueno ya..ahora si los reviews**

**Deza: jefaza mil gracias por dejarme tu comentario espero que leas lo que sigue n n**

**Desi: sabes muchismas gracias por tu comentario n n pero como ya dije ese no era el unico capitulo jejej espero que los demas lo lean n n prometo ya no mas confusiones**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!! **


	3. ¿Podria ser ella?

**Cualli tonalli!!!!!**

**Ya regrese si!!!!!!! Agradezco que lean este fic pues es el segundo que hago y he recibido bastantes reviews que me alegran siempre n n**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Roo16 gracias espero que sigas leyendo n n y gracias por desearme serte n n**

**Deza: gracias amiga te quiero mucho n n aquí esta lo prometido es deuda y hime nunca rompe una promesa hecha a sus amigos n n**

**Tsunami 400000 (son muchos XD): gracias por estar al pendiente y espero que sigas leyendo mis historias n n, aquí ta la continuación y este ya esta acabado n n**

**Little angel: gracias espero que sigas al tanto de mis historias y espero volver a recibir un review tuyo n n**

**Kurayami motou: aquí esta la continuación gracias por leer mis fics n n**

**Desidmg: espero te guste y aquí ta la conti para que después no digan XD**

**Bueno ahí estan mis respuestas a los reviews me hacen muy feliz gracias de nuevo y aquí les dejo la historia****, espero de uevo sus opiniones gracias. **

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!!!**

**Yugioh no me pertenece es del gran Kazuki) **

**¿Podría ser ella?**

¿Como podía ser? Esa chica era idéntica a Anzu, sus ojos, su rostro, su mirada... pero como podría ser que fuese una esclava, acaso ¿Sería que Anzu y esta chica fueran la misma persona, pero en distintas épocas? acaso ¿Así fue en el pasado?, Atem sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada, su amiga Anzu la chica de quien se había enamorado, era en su vida pasada una esclava, pero entonces algo más paso por la cabeza del faraón, si en el pasado ella fue esclava eso quiere decir que el nunca la había visto como una amiga hasta que la conoció gracias a Yugi…esa idea hizo que Atem sintiera vergüenza de si mismo, la chica estaba aun en el suelo y no se movía, el joven faraón recordó que a los esclavos no se les estaba permitido mirar a la cara al faraón, ni mucho menos hablarle pero entonces como podría charlar Atem con esa chica, como podría saber quien era ella en realidad, de pronto se le ocurrió algo

¡Levántate!

Esa sería la única manera de hablar con ella, si ella era una esclava tendría que realizar todas las ordenes que le dieran, incluso si él le ordenara hablar ella tendría que responder.

La idea de darle órdenes no le fue muy grata a Atem pero esa era la única solución

¡Levántate!

Repitió, la joven se levanto rápidamente y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, el chico pudo ver que el parecido con Anzu era sorprendente, su cuerpo, su rostro….

¿Cual es tu nombre?

Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, que se sobresalto con la pregunta, la chica empezó a temblar.

Atem al ver esto se acercó con lentitud y colocó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha quien dio un pequeño salto, el faraón se sintió muy triste, esa no era Anzu, al menos no la que el conocía, la Anzu que el conocía era alegre y muy calida, en cambio esta chica parecía vulnerable y muy asustada

¡levanta tu rostro!

Ordenó Atem con voz calmada, la muchacha se quedo quieta y no sabía que hacer

¡No te preocupes!

Dijo el faraón al darse cuenta de que sentía la chica

Esta bien

Agregó con voz tranquila mientras miraba a la ojiazul quien parecía estar más calmada

¡Ahora, por favor levanta tu rostro!

La chica lentamente levanto la cara, y Atem la pudo ver claramente era como si viera a Anzu, la misma amiga del futuro quien deseaba ser una bailarina y que siempre había estado a su lado

Ahora ¿como te llamas?

Pregunto Atem con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que la chica se sonrojara

...Tea…Teana...me llamo Teana…mi faraón

Dijo tímidamente la castaña

_esa voz_

_ es la misma voz de Anzu_

Atem sintió una gran alegría, era como estar frente a ella de nuevo…en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa, a lo cual Teana se sonrojó con mayor fuerza y bajo el rostro nuevamente

¿Teana?….vaya, es un bonito nombre

Dijo Atem mientras sonreía calidamente.

En los labios de Teana se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Atem se sonrojará ya que recordó claramente las sonrisas que Anzu le dedicaba en los buenos y malos momentos

Teana…es un placer conocer… ¡AQUÍ ESTA FARAÓN!

Atem no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento Seth apareció al final del pasillo, al parecer lo había estado buscando

¿Donde se había metido?

El castaño cruzo sus brazos

Lo que pasa es que….me perdí

Atem miró al sacerdote con una sonrisa.

Seth dio un suspiró y de pronto clavo su mirada azul, en la chica que estaba con el faraón, Teana se sorprendió bastante hizo una rápida reverencia sin mirar a los jóvenes y se marcho.

Atem se quedó callado mientras veía a Teana alejarse

Mi faraón

Seth se acercó con la mirada seria que siempre acostumbraba a mostrar, Atem solamente lo miró

¿Permitió que esa chica le hablará?

Atem asintió con la cabeza

eso, no esta bien

El castaño mientras cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en forma reprobatoria

Usted sabe que a los esclavos no se les permite mirar a la cara al faraón y mucho menos hablarle, esa es la ley que su padre el antiguo faraón dejo…

Agregó mientras abría nuevamente sus ojos azules para mostrar una mirada un poco mas fría que la anterior

Lo se

Respondió el faraón mientras bajaba la mirada al piso

pero…es solo que me recordó a alguien

Esta bien, no tienes por que preocuparte Seth

Atem levanto la mirada y sonrió de una forma tranquila y alegre al castaño

por que, si sigues actuando de esa manera, te parecerás a Mahado y ambos sabemos que ese es el peor castigo que puede haber

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Seth, quien dio vuelta y guió a Atem para llegar a su destino.

Seth a pesar de ser tan frió como su reencarnación Seto Kaiba; tenía una extraña manera de expresarse ya que el sonreía y para Atem era como ver a un hermano, se protegían mutuamente, él representaba al verdadero Seto, el Seto que Kaiba (del futuro) se encargaba de ocultar, así los dos siguieron su camino hacia la sala del trono real, pero lo que nadie sabía era que alguien había visto todo, una mirada azul observó atentamente desde un rincón y con una sonrisa cubierta por una hermosa melena negra se marchó mientras en voz baja susurraba

Ya es hora, mi faraón.

**Continuara….**


End file.
